Rise of the Phoenix
by ChXmpion
Summary: Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games, the 4th Quarter Quell! 25 years after the rebellion to end the Capitols tyranny over the districts, the daughter of Peeta and Katniss, Phoenix, finds herself volunteering into the games.
1. One

25 years since my parents managed to over throw the Capitol. 25 years since the death of President Snow. It didn't stop the Hunger Games, well it did to start with but they came back with a vengeance. Gamemakers found even more pleasure in destroying families in the districts, the career packs didn't exist anymore with the destruction of the training centres in 1, 2 and 4 during the rebellion. They were never rebuilt, no one thought the games would come back but sure enough, one year after the end of the 75th Hunger Games and the rise of the rebellion, the 76th Games were announced. Except this one didn't have a victor. The arenas continued to get worse, the mutts were unbeatable, it was horrifying to watch, yet no one could look away, every year the same. 24 children aged 12 to 18 were reaped into the games that no one wanted, yet no one could stop.

"Phoenix, can you come down here?" I heard my mother shout from the living room, I could hear the Panem fanfare playing from the tv. Begrudgingly I slumped down the stairs and sat in front of her on the floor. The familiar clown-like look of the Capitolites filled the screen as everyones favourite presenter, Darius Flickerman popped up on the screen, his evergreen hair quaffed back just like his fathers used to be.

"Welcome, to another year of the Hunger Games!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. I started to stand but my mother placed her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit. "This year celebrates 100 years of the games, and 25 of the Mockingjay's Rebellion." I looked at my mother, her grey eyes were trained on the screen, her hair still braided to the side as it always had been, even in her games. "With this year being a Quarter Quell year, we have a few…surprises lined up for this years tributes." He seemed overly happy about the twists that were about to be announced, this is why she called me down. I only had two years left eligible for the games, my brother however, was only 12 and in his first year of reaping, needless to say he wasn't watching this with us.

"Why does he get so excited about all this?" I asked my mother, she looked down at me and said simply…

"Because he doesn't understand what its like to be in those games, or to loose someone to them." I sighed and turned my attention back to the screen.

"This year, our tributes wont be reaped." My head snapped up, I looked at my mother and she had a confused look across her face. "They will all be volunteers." I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"At least Pearce is safe this year." My mother turned to look at me with a stern look in her eye.

"Promise me you wont volunteer. Don't do what I did. Promise me Phoenix." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I wont mum don't worry, I have no plan on going into the games now or ever." The tears in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks as I took her in my arms. I heard the front door open and close, a perk of living in Victors Village was how quiet it always was, we heard every sound.

"Every district will be expected in the square at 9am, and no one can leave until we have two volunteers." I couldn't bear to listen anymore so I quickly took the remote from next to my mother and pressed the power button, just as my father walked into the room, one hand on Pearce's shoulder. He looked at me confused and then realised what today was.

"Katniss, Katniss listen, its okay." He walked over to us and placed his hand on my back, I stood and let him speak to her. "Its okay, shh" he wrapped his strong arms around her as she buried her head into his shoulder. He looked at me through the gap in his blonde hair and gestured to take Pearce out of the room.

"Whats wrong with mum?" He asked me softly, he took after my father with his looks, bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair. "Phoenix is she okay?" He tried to push past me but I kept marching him into the kitchen.

"She's fine, she just needs some time to speak with dad, hey! Do you want to make some dinner?" He smiled at me and nodded. We had game from Gale and his son, Layton, which we cooked up with potatoes and vegetables. "A big meal for a big strong boy like you!" I ruffled his hair and he sat eating. My father appeared in the doorway and waved me over.

"She told me the Quell twist, at least Pearce is safe." I nodded. "Don't go getting any ideas, I know you're headstrong and stubborn like her" I opened my mouth to say something in my defence but nothing came out, I had no words. "She's worried you're going to try and follow in our footsteps." I shook my head no.

"I haven't any desire to go into the games, I never have." He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. "I promise." He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm gonna head to bed, its going to be a long day tomorrow. No ones going to volunteer" I said into his chest, I felt him sigh.

"Just. Don't do it. Id hate for you to go through what we have." I pulled out of his arms and could see the tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. I smiled.

"See you in the morning"

* * *

I was awake before dawn, the same as always, I could hear my mother stirring and my father softly snoring in the room next door. I slipped out of bed and into my hunting gear, the Peacekeepers had let the upkeep on the electric fence slip over the past few years, so my mother and I would go into the woods and hunt. She showed me how to hunt with a bow, the one she had before she went into the arena for the first time. I quietly made my way down the stairs and out the front door.

"Morning sweetheart!" I heard a harsh voice call from behind me.

"Morning Haymitch! Lovely to see you, are you here because of the games?" I say back to him, turning to face him. "Effie how lovely to see you too!" After the rebellion, Haymitch moved to District 4, insisting on living out the rest of his life in a beach house, but every year he ends up back in 12 as one of 3 mentors for the games. He was too old for this now but wouldn't step back. Effie was still as colourful as ever, though after marrying Haymitch and living in 4 with him, she was no longer an escort, she usually came back to keep an eye on my brother and I when we were younger, now she just comes back to see us.

"Yep, cant leave it down to my star crossed lovers every year can I?" He stumbled towards me, I ran over to grab his arm to stop him from falling but Effie beat me to it.

"I think we should get you inside dear." She said softly. "We'll see you later Phoenix, be careful!" I smiled and waved. As I turned I saw a figure in the archway to Victors Village.

"Layton!" I said softly, he waved at me as I went running over to him.

"I don't want to hunt today, can we just sit and watch the sunrise over the hills?" I smiled and nodded and we walked to wards the gap in the fence.

"Whats wrong Layton, you don't seem yourself." I said softly as we were walking through the dark woods, starting to lighten every minute. He didn't respond, only took my hand in his. His grasp was strong, though I could feel him shaking. "Layton please." He still didn't answer.

We made it to the meadow before the sun had risen, we sat on the brow of the hill just watching, still holding each others hands. "I'm going to volunteer today." He said in a soft voice. My heart stopped. I couldn't process what he had said

"Sorry what it sounded like you said you were volunteering?"

"I am. I can't bear to think of anyone having to go through it by choice, so I'm taking the choice away from them and choosing to do it myself." He sighed and gripped my hand tighter. In that moment I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"If you are then I am."

"No. No you can't, you can't do that to your mother." He was right of course, he always was. But I had made up my mind. In those few seconds, from promising my parents I wouldn't to volunteering myself into a games where I might end up having to kill my best friend.

"My minds made up. You're not going to stop me." He looked at me, his brows furrowed and his dark hair falling over his eyes. "I don't think I could bear to watch you on there, we do it together, we get out together. Just like my parents did."

"Do you really think they'll let that happen again?" He seemed angry now, "If we both go in there one of us isn't coming back." I let go of his hand took his face in my hands.

"We do it together. We get out together. We wont give them a choice but to let us both win." I took my hands away from his face and pulled him into a hug, I felt his fingers on my back, digging in and grasping onto whatever he could. We stayed like that until the sun was up. "We need to get back."

* * *

Reaping day was usually a tense situation for everyone. My mother and father were being dragged around left right and centre being prepared to stand at the back of the stage waiting for the tributes to be called out. I usually got back right before I needed to, with enough time to get changed into something more appropriate for the reaping, however this year I decided to get back earlier. "Phoenix! I've laid something on your bed, I didn't know I still had it and I want you to wear it today." My mother shouted over all the chatter from stylists and producers that were running around the house. I nodded and made my way into my bedroom.

Once I was there, I found a light blue, knee length dress lying on my bed, I instantly recognised it as the one she wore when she volunteered for Auntie Prim. Oh the irony. I smiled and put the dress on, feeling the soft fabric and inhaling the scent of her, I felt more confident than ever. I stepped to the side and looked in the mirror, the braid in my hair was falling out and I had leaves and pollen everywhere. When I'd eventually cleaned myself up I braided my hair to the side again. I looked once again in the mirror and saw my mother looking back at me. Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire.

Today theres going to be a new girl on fire, and that girls going to be me.


	2. Two

Theres no way I could tell them, they'd talk me out of it. I had to be there for Layton, as strong as he is physically, he needs someone to look after him emotionally. We walked to the square as a family, meeting with Gale and Layton on the way. It was just the two of them making their way through life, his mother died just after he was born due to complications, leaving Gale to raise him alone, though never truly alone as he was around us all the time growing up, now, not so much.

"Do you still want to do this?" Layton whispered to me. We were walking behind everyone else. I just nodded at him and placed my hand on his arm. He smiled and jogged off to catch up with the rest of our family.

We finally made it to the square, my parents were ushered off to the justice building, Gale was left to take us to sign in, the same as always. He had one hand on Pearce's back leading him to the queue to sign in. "Make sure he's okay Layton, and arrange a meeting place for after" I heard Gale say. Little did he know we wouldn't be meeting up after. I joined the line to sign in, everyone seemed more relaxed than a normal reaping day, except for me and Layton that is.

"Next!" The word snapped me from my thoughts, my feet moved before I could tell them to and before I knew it I was signed in and ushered to the stand with the other 17 year olds. I caught sight of Layton telling Pearce where to stand and telling him to meet Gale at the bakery, the old family bakery that was rebuilt and sold. I sighed and smiled at Layton as he caught my gaze. He joined the rest of the 18 year olds and looked visibly nervous. Silence fell over the square as the door to the justice building opened, out walked our escort, Sable, she was nice enough, nothing like Effie though.

"Welcome, to the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" She spoke clearly into the microphone as my parents walked out behind her, followed by a shaky Haymitch holding onto Effie's arm gently. "As you all know, this year we will not be reaping any tributes, all will be volunteers!" She chimed, gesturing to the two empty glass bowls either side of her. I could see my mothers gaze darting around to find my brother and me, when she found us both she settled. My father took her hand in his and gently intertwined their fingers, gliding his thumb over hers to keep her calm. "Before we begin, we have a film to show you, all the way from the Capitol!" She turned and looked at the screen, a woman voice began to speak, softly. "The rebellion to end all rebellions…." She droned on, stopped listening, it was the same every year.

"Right then. Who is going to be our first volunteer for this years games?" Sable looked out over the girls section, desperately hoping that this wouldn't take hours. We all just stopped still waiting for someone else to volunteer. I knew it wasn't going to happen. I heard shuffling from beside me and a gasp come from the stage as my mother saw who was volunteering. Layton stood in the middle of the pathway trying to look bigger than he is.

"I volunteer." My head dropped because I knew I had to go through with my promise to him. He walked towards the stage surrounded by Peacekeepers, I couldn't help but shed a tear as I thought about backing out. _No, you can do this, you can get both of you out. _

"Whats your name young man?" Sable asked him as he approached her at the top of the stairs.

"Layton Hawthorne." I heard sobs from behind me, I turned and saw Gale in a mound on the floor, a woman from the Seam comforting him. Its worse this way, as it makes them think we want to do it, its just we know no one else will.

"Such a brave name, lets give a big round of applause for our first volunteer!" Not a sound, no one moved. Sable sighed. "Ladies?" She said softly. I looked up at Layton. I could see the fear in his eyes as soon as he found me. I nodded and began to move.

"No!" I heard my mother shout, two Peacekeepers grabbed either arm and took her from the stage. I made my way to the pathway and stopped dead centre just like Layton did. I locked eyes with my father, he shook his head but he always knew I'd step up if I had to.

"I volunteer." I said, trying to feel the same confidence I did when I put on my mothers dress. Suddenly, four Peacekeepers surrounded me and marched me to the steps. I made my way up them, gently touching Layton's arm as I passed him. The tear had dried down on my cheek now, I heard my father sign behind me as he dropped his head to look at the ground.

"Whats your name sweetheart?" Sable asked me, putting her arm around me.

"Phoenix Mellark" this time a soft noise came from the crowd as people gasped, recognising the surname, others already knew who I was.

"And there we have it, this years tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games, Phoenix Mellark and Layton Hawthorne. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Static filled the air as the microphone was switched off, Layton and myself were guided to two separate rooms in the justice centre. My first visitors were my family.

"Why! You promised me you wouldn't!" My mother grabbed me, and wrapped her arms tightly around me, I could feel her shaking, the tears she was crying falling onto my shoulders.

"I know."

"So what were you thinking!" I looked at her and tears filled my eyes.

"I couldn't bear to think of anyone in there, let along Layton. He told me this morning he was volunteering-" I was cut off by a small hand tapping my arm. Pearce. "I'm sorry" I knelt down to his level and took him in my arms. "I'll be home before you know it, you be good for Auntie Effie." He looked at me with his big blue eyes, full of fear. "I promise I'll be home." He squeezed me in a hug that I thought would never end. I finally stood up when there was a knock on the door, "I'll see you on the train." They all left, my father dragging a screaming Pearce behind him, and the door closed.

A minute or so later it opened again, Gale. He had always been the uncle we never had, taking us fishing past the boundaries and teaching us more about hunting than my mother could. "Why did he volunteer?" I shook my head.

"I don't know, not fully, he couldn't imagine anyone else doing it, he didn't want to see someone else die." Gale wasn't convinced.

"Was it something I did" I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him.

"No, it never would've been something you did, he's strong minded, too much like his mother" I felt him chuckle.

"Just look after each other, do what ever it takes to get home together." I nodded.

"Thats my plan." There was another knock on the door. Gale stood up to leave.

"When your mum went into the games, I said to her 'You're stronger than they are, you are. Get to a bow. They just want a good show thats all they want.' So I'm telling you the same. Get to a bow. Show them what you're good at." I nodded and he left. The door closed and I was alone.

What have I done.

* * *

I didn't speak for the whole journey to the station. I sat watching out of the window while Sable mumbled about fancy living in the Capitol, all of which I knew about already being a Victors daughter. When we made it to the station there were crowds of people, no shouting or cheering like there would be in the Capitol, only mourners, people sending us off to our deaths. As we left the car, I caught a glimpse of an elderly man, he looked me up and down and lifted his left hand to his lips, middle three fingers extended, and raised it in the air, saluting Layton and myself. I stood in awe as everyone around him did the same. Peacekeepers did nothing but let the moment pass, what else could they do. We were then ushered onto the train and whisked away to the Capitol.

"I still cant believe we did this. How are we both going to get home." Layton sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

"We'll do it. If anyone can do it, its us." I placed my hand on his back between his shoulder blades. He was tense, and instantly relaxed when I touched him.

"So. When I woke up this morning I had a daughter and a non-biological nephew, now I had two tributes." My father walked into the cart, followed by Sable. "You should know Phoenix, this is so hard for us." I nodded because I knew, they couldn't play favourites, they had to be fair to both of us. "We are a team. No matter what happens we're a team." He took my free hand and held it tightly.


End file.
